staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 stycznia 1992
8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Przyjemne z pożytecznym - porady dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Na krawędzi mroku" - serial kryminalny prod. ang. 10.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00-16.00 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła. Układ kostny zwierząt 12.35 Zwierzęta świata. "Orangutany z Borneo" (1) - serial przyrodniczy prod. ang. 13.05 Cudowna planeta (3) - fUm dok. prod. japońskiej 13.55 Rok w "Problemach" 14.20 Opowieści księżniczki Lilavati 14.35 Zwierzyniec pana Disneya - film animowany prod. USA 15.00 Przez lądy i morza: "Tuaregowie" 15.25 Zwierzęta świata: "Orangutany z Borneo" (2) 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant 17.15 Teleexpress 17.25 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 18.05 SPIN - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18.25 Podróże do Polski - reportaż 18.45 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Na krawędzi mroku" - serial kryminalny prod. ang. 21.05 ABC ekonomii - Monokultury 21.10 Kariery i bariery - Janusz Józefowicz 22.25 Pegaz 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Jutro w programie 23.15 Poezja na dobranoc: M. Czapińska - "Siła słabych" - w wykonaniu Doroty Stalińskiej 23.20 BBC - World Service 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 "Lebski Harry" - serial animowany prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.20 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 9.40 Rano 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Przerwa 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" 17.05 "Żyć dla historii" - film dok. 17.35 "Niegrzeczni chłopcy" (1) - serial prod. ang. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Milan Kundera - śmiech i zapomnienie" - film dok. prod. ang. 19.30 Muzyka w Łazienkach Królewskich 20.00 Studio Sport 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Wieczory teatralne w Ateneum 23.30 Pasmo hipermultimedialne Marcina K. 24.00 Panorama left|thumb|119x119px 15.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Program satelitarny MTV 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 ,,Pomysłowy szop" - film dla dzieci 16.15 Studio Reglonalne - Radiowe nagrody 16.30 ,,Ekostres" - magazyn ekologiczny Olgierda Wieczorka 16.45 ,,W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator wydawniczy pod red. Krzysztofa Smereki 17.05 Studio Reglonalne 17.20 ,,Buda" - reportaż Katarzyny Szczepańskiej 17.45 Kącik melomana 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ,,Silesianie w Portugalii" - relacja Doroty Linke z Festiwalu Folklorystycznego w Santarem 18.50 ,,Artystyczne szkło Beceli" - reportaż Aleksandry Dendor 19.00 Program satelitarny MTV left|thumb|119x119px 7.00 The DJ Cat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi - serial komediowy 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.30 Another World - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 Program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Growing Pains - serial obycz. 21.00 Full House - serial obycz. 21.30 Murphy Brown - serial obycz. 22.00 Chris Beach - serial wojenny 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 Designing Women - serial komed. 24.00 Sait Elsewhere - serial obycz. o lekarzach 1.00 Rush - serial 2.00 Telegazeta left|thumb|119x119px 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Rugby - Puchar Świata - finały 9.30 Jeździectwo 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Siatkówka na plaży 12.00 Baseball 14.00 Formuła 1 - przegląd sezonu 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Tenis - juniorzy 16.00 Koszykówka 17.00 Hokej na lodzie 19.00 Jazda szybka na lodzie 19.30 Bowling 20.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 22.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Narciarstwo wodne 0.30 Tenis 1.30 Rugby 2.00 Slalom mężczyzn 2.30 Amerykański futbol w college'ach left|thumb|119x119px 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 The Best of Dial MTV 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znani wykonawcy, popularne utwory 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą left|thumb|119x119px 6.35 RTL Plus - Weihnachtsclub 8.00 RTL Plus - Weihnachtsclub - seriale anim. 9.20 Film anim. 9.30 Männer Mädchen und Motoren - komedia USA, 1954 11.00 Die drei Dorfhelligen - komedia RFN, 1949 12.35 Immer wenn er Pillen nahm - serial przyg. USA 13.00 Ein Sheriff un New York - serial krym. USA 14.20 Knight Rider - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.10 Der Clan der Wölfe - serial meksyk. 15.55 ChiPs - serial krym. 16.45 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Moment mal, Musik - melodie 17.55 21 Jump Street - serial krym., USA 18.45 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial krym., USA 20.15 Mini-Playback - Show - dzieci parodiują gwiazdy 21.15 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee - serial RFN 22.15 Delta Force II - film sensac., USA, 1988 0.05 Lies - Horror in der Nervenklinik - ang. thriller psychol., 1984 1.45 That French Show - Paris Intim - mag. erot. 2.10 Brennpunkt Miami - film krym., USA, 1968 3.40 Edward mein Sohn - ang. film fab., 1948 5.30 ChiPs left|thumb|119x119px 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Die Söhe der drei Musketiere 8.50 SAT 1 Blick - wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.55 Chata wuja Toma 11.55 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse - cz. I - notowania giełdowe 13.05 Tele-Börse - cz. II 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed., USA 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil., USA 16.00 Powrót do Edenu - serial austral. 17.05 Geh auf Ganze - show 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad - show 20.05 Wetteer News - prognoza pogody 20.15 Mike Krüger Show - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Hunter - serial krym., USA 22.15 Spiegel TV - reportaże 22.50 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 23.00 L.A. Heat - film fab. USA, 1988 left|thumb|119x119px 6.55 Tausend Meilen Staub 7.45 Die Haus am Eaton PI 8.30 Trick 7 - filmy anim. 10.10 Serial kukuełkowy USA, 10.40 Tausend Meilen Staub 11.30 Der Monch und die Oefangene - film 13.10 Hardcastle and McCornick 14.05 Die wiebel - Jack raumt auf 15.40 Die Abener der drei Musketiere - film franc,-wł. 17.15 Hart aber herzlich - serial USA. 18.20 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Insel der Piraten - film USA 22.10 SpecSquad - austral. serial sens. 23.00 Seimlacht - feld war das Bett - wł.-hiszp. film 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Spenser 1.35 Wiadomości 1.45 Etnstweilige Vergnugung Special 2.30 Wiadomości 2.40 Atom. Luge und was kommt danach? 4.15 Wiadomości 4.25 Is was, Sheriff left|thumb|119x119px 9.00 Zeit im Bild 11.30 Mozaika operowa, cz. 1 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF - Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Geschafte mit Mozart 14.15 ZDF - Jazz Club 16.10 Inter-City mag. z Berlina 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Siebenstein 17.35 Mini-Quiz 18.00 Sport-zeit 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Zur Sache 20.00 Rewia na lodzie 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 To, co zawsze chcieliście wiedzieć o seksie, ale wstydziliście się zapytać - film USA 23.50 Zapowiedzi filmowe Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku